Análise
by Mello Evans
Summary: O que Mello estaria pensando?
1. Análise

**Ship:** MelloxNear

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Shota/ Lemon. Não gosta? Não leia.

**Declaimer:** DN pertence a T.O, mas o Mello eu monopolizei.

**Sem beta.**

**POV do Near

* * *

**

Acordei bem cedo, o sol mal havia perpassado seus raios pelas nuvens espessas de Londres. Estava frio. Isso piorava meus problemas respiratórios, mas eu estava bem. Não saía mesmo para o jardim... Raramente me dava a esse luxo. Entretanto estava até disposto, talvez fizesse algo diferente naquele dia que acabara de nascer, além de brincar com aqueles empilhados de cartas, dados ou legos... Tomei meu banho, a água do chuveiro estava ótima então fiquei mais um pouco sentindo aquelas gotas mornas caírem em meus cabelos e deslizarem por todo meu corpo alvo. Vesti minha roupa branca e frouxa. Não tinha pressa. O relógio estava ao meu favor. Me encaminhei até a cozinha, estava silencioso, ainda não tinha crianças correndo, tropeçando, chorando ou gritando pelos corredores. Isso me reconfortava. Estava tão disposto que resolvi levar meu coelho de pelúcia, ele me acompanharia. Escolhi algo bom para comer, nada doce: eu não gosto disso.

Com o passar do tempo todos acordaram e os murmúrios eram intensos.

Eu sempre prestava atenção em tudo, contudo eu já tinha em mente o que iria fazer e o meu objetivo era certo alguém que ainda não havia aparecido: Mello. Entretanto já era algo previsto. Seus horários eram feitos por ele mesmo, só que de forma desorganizada e proposital, logo acordava tarde.

O vozerio aumentava cada vez mais juntamente com a minha vontade de ver meu objeto de análise.

Dirigi-me até a sala de convivência. Estava mais cheia que de costume afinal as atividades ao ar livre foram suspensas pela forte chuva que caía. Driblei as várias mesas e cadeiras, todas ocupadas. Consegui ainda encontrar um lugar no canto da sala que estava calmo e vazio, fiquei feliz por poder observar todos dali.

Duas horas se passaram e nada.

Meia hora e ele apontou no acesso do salão.

Sua cara mal humorada bem característica, de roupas negras semi frouxas e acompanhado de seu melhor amigo e talvez único: Matt.

Os dois ficaram perto da janela.

Mello sentado no parapeito e o ruivo encostou-se na parede, estava jogando.

Fiquei um bom tempo observando de soslaio enquanto montava mais uma edificação de dados que logo seria destruída.

Olhei a face do germânico. Ele admirava, com o olhar pensativo, a paisagem bucólica e úmida. Os cabelos bem cortados sempre acima dos olhos. As roupas um tanto coladas como se houvessem músculos para expor, a coloração sempre escura destas. Pergunto-me se seria reflexo de seu humor colérico. Um crucifixo caía quase até o abdômen, a curiosidade me invadiu: Por que ele usava aquilo? Ele nem acreditava em Deus... Acho que sua única idolatria era L e não aquele Jesus que todos conhecem.

Um garoto um pouco mais novo que eu inocentemente tacou uma bola perto dele.

Mihael levantou o com apenas uma mão. Sua fisionomia era tão volátil. Ira agora era o significado mais próximo de seu humor. Se é que se nomeia aquilo.

Matt o interrompeu, não pude ler seus lábios, mas era claro que claro que tentava tranqüilizar o loiro. Teve sucesso. Parece que Mail era o único que conseguia isso.

Senti despeito. A única reação que Keehl fazia na minha frente era o oposto disso. Não sei ao certo o motivo de me sentir assim e talvez tivesse receio em saber. Meu superego me mantinha sob controle da razão.

Mello largou o outro, vencido, encostou-se ao lado de Jeevas. Tranquilamente o observava passar de fases, pois toda vez eu isso acontecia o germânico lhe cutucava com o cotovelo. Ele ficava tão lindo sorrindo.

Não os observei mais. Sentia raiva, porem tudo sob o controle da máscara apática da inexpressão. Por que Mello não me olhava daquela forma? "Estou louco?... Near... tente pensar." – Repetia para mim mesmo. Meus pensamentos estavam desordenados e refletia em minhas mãos: elas tremiam.

Mas ninguém gostava de mim o suficiente para notar algo tão ínfimo. Odiavam-me, talvez por minha inteligência ou seja lá o que for. Não me interessa.

A hora do almoço chegou e eu peguei minha refeição e fui para o mesmo local que estava: o chão do canto da sala da Wammy's House. Depois de comer fui para meu quarto. Estava com sono: reflexo de meu metabolismo.

Acho que estava bem cansado. Quem sabe cansaço daquela orbe de brinquedos que me cercava. Queria expandir minhas perspectivas e talvez Mello fosse o caminho, tortuoso, mas o que eu queria seguir. Acordei as cinco da tarde. Nunca havia apagado tanto tempo. Mesmo assim ainda fui para a sala de convivência. Havia esquecido meu coelho lá.

A chuva tinha se dissipado enquanto eu descansava e todos estavam pelo lado de fora, observei pelo vidro da janela.

Quando entrei no salão: lá estava ele. Meu objeto de estudo, minha tese. Em pé, comendo uma deliciosa barra de chocolates pelo fim e esperando a minha análise. Peguei o coelho.

O lugar só não estava vazio por causa de nossas duas presenças.

Ia saindo quando uma idéia ousada poluiu minha mente. Fiquei para na saída lutando com minha consciência na indecisão que me preenchia silenciosamente.

"—Ah... está aqui anormal?" – Ironizou. Suas palavras eram cuspidas com desprezo, como sempre.

Decidi-me pela ousadia. O que iria perder? Se ele me batesse não seria a primeira vez e nem a ultima. "—Estou..." – Retruquei frívolo.

"—..." – Nada disse. Talvez fosse o choque de ter presenciado uma resposta minha. Eu sempre ficava calado, então ele esperava o mesmo para aquele momento.

"—Mello..." – A voz saiu firme, porem eu tremia por dentro. "—Me dá um pedaço..." – Pedi. O gosto daquela barra devia ser o mesmo de sua boca. Eu queria provar.

"—Este?" – Mostro o ultimo e pequeno pedaço.

"—Sim." – Admirei a minha coragem.

"—Vem buscar."

Andei até ele e estendi a mão.

Ele engoliu o resto na minha frente antes que tivesse chance de pegar. "—Acho que não tem mais..." – Expôs cínico.

Bom, eu queria apenas sentir o gosto. Então iria à melhor fonte, onde realmente desejava ir... Aproximei-me dele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Suas reações eram tão intensas...

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, segurei-me em seus ombros e lambi seus lábios.

Ele estava estático.

Enfiei minha língua por entre eles.

Ele estava inerte.

Senti o beijo ser correspondido,

Ele estava gostando.

Suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas e estreitavam a distancia entre nós.

Ele estava excitado.

E eu estava adorando. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço.

Mihael carregou-me até uma das mesas e me fez sentar nesta, ficou entre minhas pernas. Beijava toda aminha face. Suas mãos ousadas viajavam em minhas coxas, cintura e mamilos por debaixo de meu blusão branco.

Eu estava amando o resultado de minha análise.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Heheheh... não me batam por parar ai, mas eu continuo? Só depende de vocês.

Adorei o finalzinho .

_Reviews._

Kissus.


	2. Ponto de Vista

**Capítulo: **Ponto de Vista.

**POV do Mello.**

**Sem beta.

* * *

**

**N/A¹:**

Yo! Demorei? Aqui está...

Obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews no primeiro capítulo. ^^''

* * *

E lá estava eu. Cobria aquele corpo quase lívido de beijos.

Passara praticamente o dia pensando em como tira-lo daquela passividade e não resisti à idéia tentadora na qual eu colocara em prática.

Ou melhor.

Que ele começara a colocar em prática. Ele se entregava, suspirava, gemia, ofegava e tremia aos meus toques.

Minhas mãos viajavam por aquela pele.

Achei que fosse fria.

Mas era quente, viciante, apaixonante... Violável. Sua apatia fora pelos ares assim como o seu raciocínio.

Eu necessitava, desejava desesperadamente ir até o fim.

Soltei-o.

Ele me olhou.

Eu virara mais um de seus tantos brinquedos. "—Você me quer Mello?" – Perguntou-me lúbrico.

Ele estava possesso...

"—O que?" – Eu sabia muito bem o que era, mas incontrolavelmente eu precisava que ele pronunciasse aquilo.

"—Tudo." – Aquele moleque maldito me tira do sério.

"—Tudo." – Eu estava rouco. Retirei-o de cima da mesa. Peguei-o pela mão. Arrastava-o até seu quarto.

Ele ficou calado.

Eu sei.

Passou todo o dia me analisando e colhendo informações. Contudo como era sentir do próprio veneno? Como era sentir o meu ponto de vista?

Ele apertou a minha mão...

Era mesmo Near? Meu coração aqueceu...

Rapidamente chegamos a seus aposentos.

Ninguém nos vira.

Abri. Passei. Puxei-o. Fechei. E tranquei a porta.

Estávamos sós.

Aproximei-me lentamente.

Ele temeu.

Agarrei-o pela cintura.

Ele corou.

Colei nossos corpos.

Ele ofegou.

Beijei seu pescoço.

Ele gemeu.

Não sei que raios ele fez comigo, mas eu queria possuí-lo, tê-lo e para sempre...

Dirigi-me até sua cama com ele em meus braços.

"—Mello..." – Choramingou ele.

O que estava havendo comigo?

Ele estava tão lindo...

"—Eu estou aqui." – Sim, eu estava... E rouco também. Deitei sei corpinho pequeno e tentador na sua cama. Retirei de imediato suas roupas.

Ele na resistia. Dava total passagem para mim.

"—Me toca também." – Pedi entre gemidos. "—Como antes." – Eu adorei o que ele fez em mim... Esfreguei minha ereção na sua.

"—Ahnmm..." – Virou sua cabeça para trás. A boca entreaberta, os pelos eriçados, as mãos trêmulas, a respiração ofegante, o rosto rubro, as pernas em volta de mim, as pálpebras cerradas...

Nossa, eu estava louco.

De imediato suas mãozinhas estavam urgentes tocando meus mamilos por debaixo da blusa escura.

"—Near.. hanumm..." – Gemi.

"—O quê?" – Escarnaria: Era o seu riso estampado em seus lábios. Ele era tão viciante.

Tomei-os com afino.

Ele tentou tirar a minha blusa.

Permiti.

Escorregadios, seus dedos penetravam a minha calça.

Fechei meus olhos.

Ele me deitou na cama.

Ofeguei.

Retirou minha calça, lúbrico.

Apenas observei.

Estreitou a palma de sua mão em seu membro.

Todo meu corpo deu espasmos.

Seus movimentos eram frenéticos.

Eu gemia.

"—Eu quero." –Suplicou.

Como não atender? Todo esse tempo eu esperava apenas que ele agisse. Que me desse uma chance... Ali estava ela e não seria desperdiçada. Troquei novamente as posições. Coloquei-o de bruços e um beijo úmido e ousado eu lhe dei.

Ele afogou seu rosto no colchão. Seus cabelos alvos se confundiam com os lençóis.

Penetrei-o. Não tinha pudores. E por que diabos eu teria? Era isso que ele ansiava.

Agarrava-se a unhadas no pano claro. Mordia o travesseiro para abafar os gemidos lânguidos. Era visível a sua satisfação.

Nossos movimentos eram urgentes, amorais, uniformes e quantos mais adjetivos forem.

Ele estava amando... e eu também.

**FIM.

* * *

**

**N/A²:**

Uhu... Eu quero r_eview_s. Eu sei que não estava muito boa e tal, mas essa maluca aqui ta se afundando em coisas... agora virou organizadora de evento de anime. Que deus tenha pena da minha alma... (hahah como se eu acreditasse)... Acho que dessa vez abusei dos recursos visuais.

Kissus.


End file.
